Runaway
by TheAlly014
Summary: RobertoXOC In search of some alone time after grueling princess training sessions, Skylar runs off to the gardens only to be found by the prince she's been missing, Prince Roberto. They find themselves running from a very irritated Alberto and staff in search for some much needed together time. *Fluff Fluff*


_**A/N: So I had a burst of inspiration while laying in bed at three in the morning. This is the result. I've been up all morning. Please enjoy while I attempt some kind of rest, but I'm sure I'll have to drink some coffee and try to do something productive. There may be more one shots coming. Ye be warned. R&R please before I die of sleep deprivation.**_

* * *

**Runaway**

Skylar mumbled to herself in contentment as she laid back into the grass. It was a beautiful midsummer afternoon and the sun was high in the blue sky with a faint wind brushing against her skin. The short grass tickled her bare arms. _This is heaven._ She smiled as she recalled her first visit to Altaria. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she could wake up each morning and be so happy.

Lately, she had escaped from Alberto's lessons to bask in the sun as she used to in Charles. Though she received a lecture or two for it, she couldn't resist it, and only seeing Roberto in the morning and night was only encouraging her. A little relaxation couldn't hurt. All she really wanted was him beside her in the morning when she woke. _Our wedding couldn't come faster. _With a sheepish grin, she opened her eyes to find a familiar face above her,

"Roberto? What are you doing here?" Skylar questioned but quickly reached her hands out to him like a toddler reached out to its mother. He smirked down at her and held her hands with his own. A contented sigh escaped her as the sun shined around his head.

"Alberto is looking for you, so I offered assistance. Naturally." Roberto answered with a laugh.

"He might have asked help from the wrong guy."

Roberto shrugged and released her hands, "I found you, didn't I?"

Skylar smirked at him, "That's true."

Not caring for his wardrobe, Roberto laid down beside her, "I know my princess anywhere."

Turning her head away, Skylar grinned into her hand, "Roberto. I'm no princess, yet."

Roberto hooked a finger under her chin and pulled her back to face him, "Only one more month, love."

Her breath hitched as he eyed her lips, "Kiss me already." Skylar muttered, smiling.

He smirked, "As my princess commands." His voice trailed off as he pressed his lips to hers.

Skylar felt her tongue curl in anticipation. Roberto pressed his body against hers as he caressed her jaw, his tongue searching for access. She giggled as he nibbled on her lip. With her hands against his chest, she tugged him closer. She wasn't willing to let him get away too soon. Inching away, Roberto stared down into her blue eyes and felt his passion burn. His heart pounded roughly against his rib cage and he ached to feel her touch. Skylar shyly turned her chin up as he trailed kisses up and down her throat. The feeling of his soft, hot lips against her skin made her blush deeper as she tangled her hand into his thick, ruffled hair.

"Roberto." She mumbled his name and he returned to her lips immediately.

Roberto gave her a soft peck on the lips almost as if to ease the intensity already covering her, "Why are you off hiding here at the edge of the gardens? You've been coming here more often."

She exhaled to blow cool hair to her forehead and tried to think clearly, "Mainly to escape Alberto's glare and lectures." Skylar played it off for a moment then shrugged as she continued, "I just wanted to think."

Interested, Roberto leaned closer and clasped her hand again, "What have you been thinking about, Skylar?"

She blushed and turned on her side to see his face glowing in the sunlight, "How I miss you."

Roberto squinted in the light and huddled his face toward hers, "You're so cute, Skylar." He whispered planting a kiss on her cheek, "I've missed you as well. So much."

She was never so easily frightened by reality, but the thought of losing what gave her a new life, absolutely terrified her. The love and friendship itself was exhilarating. _The passion. Oh, dear lord, I'm blushing._

Skylar leaned into his face and kissed his ticklish chin, "We should try sneaking away more often." She giggled when he scrunched his nose up at her chin kiss.

"We must." He agreed pressing a kiss to her knuckles, "What about now?"

Roberto raised up to his knees still clasping her hand, "We could go hide off in the gardens."

Skylar felt the excitement rush into her senses as she pulled herself up, "We could." She nodded and embraced him, "Have I told you lately that you make me happy? So happy that I just want to run in a field of daisies with you." She flushed soon after she had said that ridiculous statement. It seems that nothing is too silly or adventurous when she's with him. Skylar couldn't have said that six months ago or when she was young. It'd been a hard process but she was with him now, and they were together.To her, that's all that really mattered.

Roberto pulled away to gawk at her before he burst out into laughter, "That's what I wanted to say! Not fair!"

They strolled into the courtyard of the garden hand in hand and spotted Alberto as he stomped through the manse doors. Roberto tugged Skylar against him as they hid behind an array of tall bushes. Even with six months of being close to him, kissing him, and embracing him, Skylar continued to feel her heart race and her hands grip tighter to Roberto. It seemed, with just a blink, it would disappear.

"He's coming this way." Skylar warned under her breath as Roberto grinned.

"It's exciting, isn't it?" He murmured, "It's like we're runaway lovers." Skylar recalled the storybook and wondered if he was thinking of it. _Maybe he'd write in it again. Add a scene or two. _She shook her head. They could make another. Personally, she imagined Shakespeare. Herself as Juliet; Roberto as Romeo; and Alberto as Romeo's father or Tybalt Capulet.

Smirking, Skylar gazed up at Roberto as he stared back, "Let's head back inside." The idea startled him and she continued, "It's what they'd least expect."

Roberto arched his brow and smiled, "We could sneak away for a little while to my room."

She bit her lip and suppressed a grin."Sounds like a plan."

Approaching footsteps stopped them as Roberto clung to Skylar. He slowly crept around the opposite side of the bush as Alberto stomped past. Skylar stifled a giggle as they sprint for the door. Surprisingly, Roberto led her through the halls swiftly and never got caught. Skylar stared at him the whole time. The way he would look down each hall like a child would look before they crossed the street. _He certainly is no child._ When he glanced over his shoulder at her with that mischievous grin, it was confirmed what he had planned for her with that look. The idea was certainly pleasing. She giggled to herself as they finally came in sight of the door.

"Finally." Roberto exhaled and led her in before locking it behind him, "Now we can be alone and, hopefully, not interrupted."

Skylar breathed as she hugged him from behind, "No promises of that with them searching for us." She reached her arms around and gripped the flaps of his jacket.

Roberto rumbled in laughter, "Skylar, if anyone knocks on this door, I will send them to prison."

She knew he was joking, but she couldn't find a second to laugh in response. Roberto turned on her and lifted her up into a princess carry, "Roberto?!"

Roberto smiled and placed Skylar into his bed. He crawled on top of her and trailed kisses along her face and neck like he'd done earlier. This time, his playful kisses were hungrier than usual. He had missed her and terribly so. It was hard for him to even look at her without wanting to touch her in some way. If Roberto had know months ago that his 'friend' would be future wife, he would have searched for her sooner or simply admitted his feelings earlier. Especially if it meant having her in his arms sooner. She was so warm and soft in his arms.

Skylar glanced off to the side still enclosed by his arms, "Y-you're staring at me."

Roberto rested his chin on her chest and traced circles on her collarbone, "I can't help it."

"How would you feel if I stared at you?" She asked despite her blush.

Her skin was burning under his gaze, and Roberto smiled in response, "I'm fine with you staring as long as you never stare at another man the way you're looking at me now."

Roberto supported his body with one hand as the other cupped her jaw, "Never." Skylar assured, "You're all I want."

"Why?" He asked not searching for a response as he just wanted to hear her voice.

"Because you saw me when I thought I was nothing. You were so kind." She spoke nostalgically to that first night they had met, "And I love you."

Emotion burned in his heart as her vibrant sapphire eyes stared into his. God, he loved her. The sight of her made him want to smother her with his lips, to taste and treasure her. Pressing his forehead to hers, he shut his eyes.

"I love you so much, Skylar." Roberto whispered, "Please keep talking. Your voice makes me so happy."

His eyes kept closed as he continued drawing little circles on her skin with his finger, "Wh-what should I say, Roberto?"

Roberto smirked and started rubbing her bare arm, "Anything. A story of runaway lovers."

"Why tell it, when we can live it?" She whispered as she parted his lips with hers.

Roberto responded eagerly and let himself fall into her open arms. Skylar parted his lips further and traced his lips with her tongue. He had taught how to use her tongue last month, and she had begun using it to her advantage. He was actually glad he helped her learn, but he knew Skylar and she would tease him to his death. He bit her bottom lip, pulling her toward him as she moaned.

"What if they find us like this?"

"We pretend to be asleep."

"That wouldn't work." She chuckled into his bare chest as Roberto slipped her shirt over her head, "It's the middle of the day!"

Roberto smirked, "Well, we will just have to be extremely quiet." He lowered his voice and glued his lips to hers again. He wouldn't allow her to speak anymore, "Now stop worrying." Roberto whispered between breaths.

She sighed into his kisses. _I guess it wouldn't be that bad to just lay here and enjoy this a little while longer. _Slowly, Skylar forgot what exactly she was worrying about. Roberto's lips and hands were, by far, the only thing on her mind. They shed their clothes and it wouldn't have surprised Skylar if she forgot her own name. The only name on her lips were his. They both found breathing evenly to be difficult, and when their eyes clashed, a gasp escaped her lips. Skin against skin, the runaway lovers live their fantasy to the fullest with no regrets. At least for the afternoon.

* * *

_**A/N: I started at three and just finished at ten thirty-five. No sleep for me today. Damn it. Enjoy!  
P.S: I really enjoyed writing Roberto. :) I hope you like it and R&R. I hope I can write him again soon. He's just so sweet to me. Not literally to me -I wish. (Don't we all?) Best seven hours spent writing. Ha! Don't know why it took so long. Anyway, thanks for reading. Love you guys!**_


End file.
